


Scars Pinned To The Sun

by Lunarbirb



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cocky Ferdinand, Ferdibert Week 2019, Fluff, I'm not good at writing pinning but here you go, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Scars, ferdibert, i dont know, idk what else to tag with, is hubert ooc?, minor mention of Edelgard, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbirb/pseuds/Lunarbirb
Summary: Hubert comes to terms with himself that he felt things for a certain prime minister, who in return started noticing his unusual acts.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560652
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Scars Pinned To The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Two days in one because I am behind! 
> 
> Enjoy this fluff

Hubert gazed across the war table, subtlety looking at the von Aegir hier. He felt his lips tug at the corners slightly into a pout, though it was gone just as fast as it appeared. He sighed under his breath, looking at his papers in front of him to distract himself from the pretty golden eyes that smiled whenever he looked at him. 

After the war meeting, rather a meeting of figuring out how to repair the city and power distribution after the war had finally ended. Hubert had been distracted most the meeting, watching Ferdinand tuck stray hair behind his ear or whenever he had an opinion or suggestion, how he would look so much more...adult like? Mature. He remembered the hard headed teenager Ferdinand used to be, always rivaling with Her Majesty. At first he felt spite, hate, and jealousy. He wasn’t sure  _ why _ he was jealous, until a few months prior to the war’s end. It didn’t take a genius to notice the leaps his heart performed whenever Ferdinand smiled at him, or how it clenched whenever he saw someone flirting with the prime minister. He would usually inject himself into the conversation, glaring at whoever was flirting with him and lying about some sort of paperwork or he was needed elsewhere.

Ferdinand was getting suspicious of Hubert’s recent acts. He decided to put it to the test, watching Hubert’s reactions to when he would flirt with someone or dance with another at the ball. He felt a slight pang in his heart when he saw the dark mage practically fuming when he got too close to someone. He hummed softly and gave his farewell to the lady he was dancing with, leaving her with a small kiss to her hand before wandering off into the hall of the castle’s walls. Admittedly he was feeling a bit tired after all of the dancing and talking. He felt a familiar presence peering behind him, which only made him chuckle softly to himself as he decided to go to the terrace to get some air.

Taking a deep breath of the crisp night air, Ferdinand leaned against the stone railing of the terrace and gazed out over the city and it’s dim lights. He leaned on his elbows, feeling the breeze flow through the loose bits of his hair. He tucked some behind his ear and glanced behind him, feeling a pair of eyes locked onto his back. “There’s no use lurking, Hubert.” He said and turned his attention back to the city. “I know you’re there.” He hummed.

Hubert pouted a bit, feeling his heart leap to his throat. “You’ve become very perceptive, Ferdinand.” The mage replied, walking over to him hesitantly. He wasn’t fond of heights so he stayed a few steps back from the railing. 

“Aren’t you going to enjoy the festivities?” Ferdinand asked, turning to look back at the taller man.

Hubert laughed. Ferdinand felt his heart seize a little bit at the sound of it, it wasn’t soft and light but rather a bit raspy as if he never laughed before. “You know I am not one for parties.” Hubert replied, his uncovered eye following the line of Ferdinand’s neck. He saw a pale scar peeking up from under the navy collar, peeking his interest enough for him to shuffle a little closer to him. 

Ferdinand chuckled in return, nodding along. “Yes yes, but even the vassal to the Emperor must attend these.” He said, facing Hubert now but leaning against the railing still. “I for one has had my fair share for the night, so I will retire to my quarters soon.” He said, a gentle smile donning his freckled face. “I may or may not have had a little too much to drink as well.” He said sheepishly, glancing off into the small garden that decorated the terrace. 

Hubert had noticed the slight flush to Ferdinand’s cheeks, now understanding why. Perhaps the chilly air had made it more noticable, or Hubert had been staring too long. He was going to go with the first option. “...Shall I escort you back?” He offered, raising a thin eyebrow. Was it his imagination or did Ferdinand’s cheeks flush a bit more?

Ferdinand pretended to think about it, but already knew his answer. It would be the perfect opportunity to get some answers as well. “I am more than capable of making it back, but I would appreciate the company.” He said with a smile, pushing himself off the railing and exaggerating his wobble a bit. “...or on second thought, maybe I might need some help.” He said, his tone slightly mischievous. “Do you mind?” 

Hubert cleared his throat, glancing away from Ferdinand. “Not--Not at all.” He said and held out a gloved hand, gently taking Ferdinand’s in his own. Ferdinand hummed, leaning against Hubert. “Can’t you do that...magic warp thing? I’m oh so tired.” Ferdinand chimed, looking up at him. Hubert huffed. “Are you really that drunk, von Aegir?” His tone held some teasing to it, but it was relatively tame. He sighed and held onto him before uttering a quick phrase under his breath and soon they were in Ferdinand’s room.

  
  


Ferdinand lurched slightly, forgetting that whenever Hubert used that blasted spell it made his stomach churn and flip. He leaned more into Hubert until his head stopped spinning, not noticing Hubert had quietly moved Ferdinand over to his bed and coaxed him to sit down. “Hubert--why didn’t you remind me that your magic makes me sick.” He groaned, looking up at the dark haired man. 

“You didn’t ask.” Hubert replied, looking down at him. He made a sound when Ferdinand pouted and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him down on top of him. “Ferdinand, whatever are you doing?!” He huffed, bracing himself on his arms that were now pinned at either side of the ginger’s head. Ferdinand chuckled, gently running his own gloved hand over Hubert’s cheek and neck, gently resting on the junction between his shoulder and neck. “I notice how you look at me, Hubert.” Ferdinand said, his eyes skimming over his face. “How you react when I talk with others, when I’m being flirted with, or simply having a lively conversation.” He hummed. 

Hubert felt his face flush, knowing he was caught. “Ah…” He began, his brow furrowing a bit. “Ferdinand, I--” He was cut off by Ferdinand lazily removing Hubert’s cravat, his amber eyes intent. “What are you doing?” Hubert asked, putting his weight on one arm while the other pulled Ferdinand’s hand away. “Oh please Hubert, you wouldn’t have stayed this long if you didn’t have a shred of interest.” He prattled back. “To be honest, I am just as curious.” He continued, glancing away from Hubert. 

Sudden curiosity took over Hubert, who in turn gently grabbed Ferdinand’s jaw and pulled his face forward, pressing his lips to his own. He lingered for a moment before pulling away, watching his cheeks flush to the same colour as his hair nearly. “Hubert--” Ferdinand squeaked, his mind ever so slightly fuzzy from the alcohol. It wasn’t enough to hinder him, nor affect his choices. He just played that way to keep Hubert near until he was able to bring up the question. “Hubert, please stay the night.” He whispered, his eyes steeled with determination. His question took Hubert off guard, making his face mirror Ferdinand’s own shade. “Ferdinand, what are you implying?” He said, his voice low. 

Ferdinand hummed, his hand running over the exposed skin where the cravat once sat. “I simply just wish to learn more about your sudden interest.” He hummed, leaning up to press another kiss to the corner of Hubert’s lips. “I do not imply that we do anything rash though, I just wish to talk.” He validated, nodding slightly. Hubert huffed, tugging at the red cravat Ferdinand wore. “If that is what you wish, I will comply.” He said, looking at the pale scars that were revealed. He let his hand wander to unbutton a few buttons of Ferdinand’s shirt, curious of the expanse of scars mapping the man’s torso. Ferdinand didn’t stop him, a feeling of security in the simply curious look Hubert had rather than intent. “Curious?” He asked, gaining a small smile from the man. “You have many scars, no?” Hubert replied, leaning back when Ferdinand sat up. “...Do you want to see them?” He asked, feeling a bit sheepish. Hubert nodded, his eye gazing over the exposed skin. 

With a small smile, Ferdinand tugged off his coat and shirt, though a bit hesitant as he suddenly felt self conscious of them. “Please...Don’t ask about them.” He said before folding up the white shirt and putting it aside. Hubert nodded and let his eyes roam over the pale scars, some much older than others. True to his word, rather, his nod, Hubert did not ask about them. “Am I allowed to touch them?” The mage asked before touching the skin when given approval. 

  
  


“That tickles.” Ferdinand whined, squirming a bit. Hubert chuckled and removed his coat and boots, climbing onto the bed with Ferdinand. If he were to spend the night, might as well get comfortable. 

“...Do you have more?” He asked, his tone almost shy. 

“Yes, but for another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scars illustration: https://twitter.com/ArcaneFinch/status/1202383907561205760?s=20
> 
> Pinning won't be illustrated for awhile because I am burnt out, oops.


End file.
